Katherine Chamberlain
Katherine Chamberlain (Nee: 'Blackwell) '''is a werewolf. She was described as "''gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Katherine is the mother of Elizabeth Chamberlain and Annabelle Chamberlain, the wife of Hectate Chamberlain, the maternal grandmother of Lily Chamberlain and the sister in-law of Jeffery Chamberlain and Adalyn Chamberlain. Katherine 'is a member of the '''Blackwell Family '''and the 'Chamberlain Family. History Katherine was born into one of the two ruling families of New Orleans, but her mother and father were killed by Hectate's aunt Dahlia.' ' Katherine had been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. Physical Appearance Katherine is a sexy/widely gorgeous female werewolf with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. On her right shoulder there lies what seems to be a birthmark made of two small opposite facing triangles. Powers and Abilities She is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Katherine faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. Katherine's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong even for an non-original werewolf. She is stronger than some vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Katherine was also able to stagger Hectate with her attacks more than Jeffery could. Weaknesses Katherine has the typical weakness of a human/werewolf Relationships Lily Chamberlain Katherine was first worried about becoming a grandmother and her daughter's pregnancy. However during a vampire attack she realized that she will never let anyone hurt her granddaughter and will always protect her. She then learned that she will have a granddaughter which enjoyed her and she softly prepared herself to become a grandmother. Katherine even cares about her granddaughter's survival more that about her own as it can be see when she fought against Dahlia. Name * The name Katherine is a Latin name. In Latin the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. * Blackwell Name Meaning. English: habitational name from any of various places, for example in Cumbria, Derbyshire, County Durham, Warwickshire, and Worcestershire, named Blackwell, from Old English blæc 'black', 'dark' + wæll(a), well(a) 'spring', 'stream'. * English: status name from Old French chambrelain, Norman French cambrelanc, cambrelen© 'chamberlain' (of Germanic origin, from kamer 'chamber', 'room', Latin camera (see Chambers) + the diminutive suffix -(l)ing). This was originally the 'name'of an official in charge of the private chambers of his master.